1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rotary anode radiator for generation of x-rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 1 937 351 A1 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,702 as well as DE 32 36 386 A1 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,227 respectively disclose rotary anode radiators with an anode plate made from graphite that exhibits a good heat storage capability and a good heat dissipation. The anode plate is coated with a focal spot path on the side thereof facing the cathode. The focal spot path is produced from a high temperature-resistant material suitable for generation of x-rays, for example from tungsten, molybdenum, tantalum.
Rotary piston radiators or rotary piston tubes generally known from DE 197 41 750 A1 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,942 as well as from DE 199 56 491 A1 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,901. A rotatably-supported rotary piston has an anode produced from a suitable material. A cathode is provided situated opposite the anode. An electron beam emanating from the cathode is deflected by means of a magnet device such that it forms an annular focal path on the anode given rotation of the rotary piston. To dissipate the heat, the anode is flushed with a liquid coolant at its external side.
To achieve an optimally fast and effective heat dissipation, the rotary piston is rotated with a relatively high rotation speed of up to 180 revolutions per second. For further increasing the performance of such a rotary piston radiator, in practice it has been attempted to rotate the rotary piston with higher speed, but it has been established that the heat generated in the anode cannot be dissipated to a sufficient degree with a further increase of the rotation speed.
DE 10 2004 003 370 A1 and the corresponding United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0185761 A1 as well as DE 10 2004 003 368 A1, which have respectively been published after the priority date of the present patent application, describe rotary piston radiators in which a base of the rotary piston has on its internal side, an anode produced from a first material. A structure for accommodation of at least one heat conductor element produced from a second material is provided on an external side of the base (facing away from the anode) in an annular section situated opposite the anode. The second material exhibits a higher heat conductivity than the first material.